Ancient Egyptians Revered Dwarfs
by LuoLiBei
Summary: aka Checking Email. One shot. Seto POV. Inspired by an article with the same headline as the title of this story. Why doesn't Yami mind being trapped in Yugi's little body?


Ancient Egyptians Revered Dwarfs

http / dsc. discovery. com / news / briefs / 20060102 / dwarf underscore arc. html

I saw this headline in a Discovery Dispatch email and it just made me laugh when I thought of how short Yugi is and some of the different stories that put him in AE (dancers!). Since I'm not on any lists I figured writing a little one shot would be the best way for me to share this amusing information with others in the fandom.

This is my first submission, done rather quickly, and probably not a really great example of my writing skills, but hopefully some people will review and I'll be encouraged to do more in the future.

Ancient Egyptians Revered Dwarfs (aka Checking Email)

Seto Kaiba took a break from reviewing contracts to check his email. The rare fan mail that made its way through his filters was quickly sent to the trash. He'd made the mistake in the past of opening them and while he had nothing to fear from any viruses they might contain, the occasional picture was enough to turn him off reading any. A few business offers soon followed the fan mail. No one was going to get special treatment because they managed to find out his personal account's address; they'd have to go through the normal channels.

Mokuba emailed to say he was going to dinner with Yugi and the gang and that Seto was invited, too. Kaiba sighed and prepared to reply scathingly that there was no way he was going anywhere with those losers after the last time he joined them and they somehow managed to destroy one of the dueling platforms at Kaiba Land when they weren't even dueling. Fortunately, before he started he noticed a PS that said Mokuba had already sent his regrets. Kaiba settled on just telling him to get home by 8, be careful, and avoid getting fleas from the mutt.

Roland had sent another copy of some changes to security that Kaiba had already read in his business email account. The changes were in response to the discovery of a corporate spy who'd been working as a janitor in research and development. Employees would now have to undergo more rigorous background checks regardless of their position as well as sign the privacy contracts that were previously limited to more sensitive areas.

Just as he was preparing to sign out, there was a ding signifying a new message had arrived. With a sigh, Kaiba realized it was another one of those random newsletters his brother kept signing him up for no matter how many times Mokuba was told that he had plenty of other emails to wade through each day. Still, these Discovery Channel ones sometimes had interesting stories. Last week there was an article about the bouncing robots being sent to explore Mars, and there was one about the mind reading abilities of monkeys the week before.

Kaiba browsed down the long list of headlines, none of them really catching his attention. Possible Bigfoot footprints found; scientists study laughter; underwater generators using the power of tides; ancient Egyptians revered dwarfs; ice restaurant is hot in China... Against his will his eyes traveled back to the line about Egypt. His time spent around Yugi and his group with their "millennia items" and ancient Egypt mumbo jumbo had made a powerful dislike of all things Egyptians grow in him, as well as an equally strong curiosity. He'd opened the link to the article almost before he realized it.

The article had some interesting information about the tolerant attitudes in ancient Egypt as well as god and famous dwarfs, some of the ways dwarfs were employed in Egyptian society, and some spells that supposedly invoked dwarfs' help. Kaiba snorted as he read the chants then shook his head violently when the words began translating themselves into a language he would rather not acknowledge he understood. Visions of a very short man dancing for the court passed through his mind followed by other images as described in the article. Once the feeling of déjà vu passed, he was about to delete the email when a funny thought struck him. Of course he didn't believe that Yugi's multiple personality disorder was actually an ancient pharaoh that lived in a gold trinket, but this reverence held for dwarfs would certainly explain why he didn't mind being trapped in Yugi's tiny body. He clicked the send to a friend link and forwarded the article to Mokuba. While Kaiba might be unwilling to mention anything Egypt-related to that group, he was sure his little brother would be happy to do a little teasing for him.


End file.
